Blog de usuário:Executor N0/Franquia Digimon: Lucemon Dossiê
460px|centro Perfis Child 150px|direita Dito como tendo descendido para o antigo Mundo Digital no passado, ele é um "Angel Digimon" que tem a aparência de uma criança. Ele se manifestou em uma era em que o Mundo Digital ainda estava caótico e se diz que foi ele quem trouxe a ordem e a harmonia. No entanto por causa de uma rebelião contra Lucemon ele invocou um longo período de trevas. Apesar de ter a aparência de uma criança seu poder e inteligência supera até mesmo os de Digimon Perfeitos. Se diz que as habilidades de Lucemon agora foram herdadas e divididas através dos Três Grandes Anjos. Falldown Mode 120px|direita O mais poderoso dos "Seven Great Demon Lords", é um supremo Demon Lord Digimon que possui tantos poderes divinos quando diabólicos. Ele participou de uma rebelião em um passado longínquo e por isso foi selado na Dark Area junto de muitos outros Demon Lord Digimon. Seu poder excede os supremos e é dito rivalizar com a existência conhecida como "Deus". Ele é uma existência contraditória, por um lado ele ama todas as coisas como Deus, pelo outro lado ele está tentando destruir todo o mundo, como o Demônio deseja. E então, uma vez que ele destruir o mundo ele pretende começar um novo mundo do 0. Satan Mode 120px|direita Tendo a aparência do dragão da Revelação, é a forma final de Lucemon. É dito na Revelação que ele carrega a "Coroa dos Sete Pecados Capitais" na cabeça e é dito que ele tem a orbe das trevas, "Gehenna", que absorve todos os ataques. Todos os ataques são nulificados antes deles atingirem a "Gehenna", e é dito que o mundo vai perecer quando Lucemon chegar nessa forma. No entanto a verdadeira forma de Lucemon, Lucemon Larva, existe dentro da Gehenna e o Satan Mode é nada mais do que uma sombra do Lucemon. Sendo assim, não importa quantas vezes o Satan Mode é atacado, esses ataques nunca chegaram no Lucemon Larva. Larva 120px|direita É a verdadeira forma de Lucemon que opera o Satan Mode como sua sombra. Ele se esconde na orbe das trevas carregada pelo Satan Mode, a "Gehenna", e sua existência é a encarnação da vontade maligna de Lucemon. Lucemon Child: Talentos 'Grand Cross' 460px|centro Esse é seu movimento especial desparando um sistema solar arranjado em forma de um syzygy cruficicado. Essa técnica possuiu um poder que supera o "Seven Heavens" de Seraphimon. 'Manipulação da Mente' 460px|centro Usando sua aura Lucemon é capaz de encobrir os outros seres vivos com a escuridão e então manipular a mente deles. 'Projeção de Energia' Olhos = 460px|centro |-| Dark Area = 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de projetar poderosas rajadas de energia de seus olhos e com isso consegue causar graves prejuízos em seus oponentes. 'Manipulação da Vida' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de reviver os mortos usando "Revive". 'Selamento' Lucemon, que é o anjo que descendeu em um passado distante (Ele é chamado assim em seu perfil oficial: Said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago, it is an Angel Digimon which has the appearance of a child." ), selou o supervisor das "Four Holy Beasts", Huanglongmon. 'Arrogant...' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de remover seus oponentes do campo de batalha. 'Shining Laser III' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de produzir grandes pilares de luz que saem do chão e causam prejuízos em seus oponentes. 'Mental Charge' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de aumentar seu poder mágico com essa técnica. 'Resistência' a Manipulação da Morte Lucemon lutou contra Ancient Sphinxmon, que é o guardião da destruição de tudo o que existe e de tudo o que está vivo, e seus ataques são descritos como capazes de encobrir o adversário com a escuridão da própria morte. Ancient Sphinxmon precisaria usar isso contra Lucemon, uma vez que é o golpe da assinatura e, no entanto, Lucemon não foi morto o que indica que ele tem resistência a Manipulação da Morte. 'Resistência' ao Zero Absoluto Lucemon enfrentou Ancient Garurumon e Ancient Megatheriumon, ambos Digimon tem técnicas de Zero Absoluto como técnicas de assinatura padrão. No entanto, mesmo com essas técnicas Lucemon não foi derrotado por eles. 'Resistência' a Antimatéria . Lucemon enfrentou e derrotou o Ancient Volcanomon, este digimon tem seu corpo como um constante produtor de antimatéria e é usado como base de seus ataques (principalmente seu ataque de assinatura, que é um Big Bang em menor escala). Mesmo confrontado com este Digimon, que é literalmente um gerador de antimatéria , Lucemon não foi morto ou teve seus dados destruídos ao entrar em contato com ela. 'Resistência' a Remoção de Campo de Batalha Lucemon enfrentou e derrotou Ancient Wisemon, que tem o poder de enviar seus oponentes para outro universo e os selar. 'Habilidades' dos Three Great Angels Digimon Reference Book = |-| Card Game Alpha = 460px|centro|thumb| |-| Digimon Jintrix = [[arquivo:Djt-1-110_back.jpg|460px|centro|thumb| ]] Como dito nos perfis das franquias, os poderes dos membros dos Três Grandes Anjos são na verdade poderes de Lucemon que foram herdados por eles. Lucemon Falldown Mode: Talentos 'Paradise Lost' 460px|centro Lucemon ataca seu oponente com uma sucessão de socos e depois o chuta para o céu, depois ele voa até ele e o joga de volta para o chão. 'Dead or Alive' 460px|centro Lucemon produz um círculo mágico como um orbe brilhante de santidade e maldade, dentro do qual ele prende o oponente. Quando fechado dentro deste círculo mágico, é uma decisão 50/50 se o adversário será completamente aniquilado ou sofrerá grandes danos. 'Telecinese' Usando contra Kaiser Greymon e MagnaGarurumon = 460px|centro |-|Usando contra Kagura = 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de mover matéria usando sua mente. 'Voo' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de projetar duas asas, preta e branca, que utiliza para voar. 'Manipulação da Escuridão' e Manipulação da Luz 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de controlar tanto a luz quanto as trevas e ele utiliza isso para atacar seus oponentes. 'Reflexão de Ataques' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de parar os ataques de seus oponentes e então repelir esses ataques. 'Manipulação da Eletricidade' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de criar uma tempestade elétrica. 'Absorção' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de absorver completamente o corpo, alma e mente de seus oponentes. 'Manipulação de Dados' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de converter seus oponentes a dados e controlar esses dados livremente. 'Manipulação da Alma' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de remover a alma de seus oponentes. 'Portais' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de destruir barreiras dimensionais e com isso pode criar portais interdimensionais. 'Transformação' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de mudar de forma livremente. 'Aumento de Status' Power Sacrifice = 460px|centro |-| Magic Sacrifice = 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de aprimorar seus status de poder físico e de poder mágico ao custo da diminuição do outro poder. 'Blackout Awesome Quake' 460px|centro Usando esse ataque Lucemon é capaz de retardar os ataques de seus oponentes. 'Condemning Hell Crusher' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de condicionar seus oponentes a uma morte instantânea. 'Crucified Thunder Fall' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de disparar um raio em seus oponentes paralisando eles. 'Regression Shining Laser' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de neutralizar os poderes de seus oponentes. 'Requiem Ocean Wave' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de induzir seus oponentes a dormirem. 'Violated Rune Forest' 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de envenenar seus oponentes. Purging Gale Storm 460px|centro Cria uma tempestade que modifica os oponentes, fraquezas se tornam resistências e resistências se tornam fraquezas. 'Imortalidade' (Tipo 9) Lucemon é imortal enquanto existirem pecados Lucemon Satan Mode: Talentos 'Divine Atonement' 460px|centro Os brasões dos Seven Great Demon Lords aparecem nas suas asas, depois disparam sete feixes super poderosos no seu oponente. 'Purgatorial Flame' 460px|centro Lucemon libera uma poderosa chama de sua boca que purifica tudo o que toca. 'Satan no Ikari' 460px|centro Dispara um poderoso raio de energia de sua Gehenna. 'Dimensional claws' 460px|centro Lucemon usa suas garras para romper as barreiras dimensionais. 'Absorção' e Neutralização A Gehenna do Satan Mode é capaz de nulificar e absorver qualquer ataque que tente atingir ela. 'Sete Grandes Lordes Demônio' Como um dos Super Demon Lords o Satan Mode contem todos os pecados de todos os SGDL e assim é capaz de usar livremente os poderes deles em combate. A diferença entre Lucemon e os outros Lordes Demônio 460px|centro Se os Digimon da Dark Area estão em um nível massivamente superior ao dos outros Digimon e os Seven Great Demon Lords são os governantes da Dark Area então Lucemon é um Demon Lord tão poderoso que não pode ser classificado no mesmo nível que os outros seis grandes lordes. Lucemon é considerado ser o mais poderoso digimon vivo, o mestre das trevas e um Super Demon Lord. 460px|centro Lucemon é considerado ser uma porta para a própria Dark Area. 460px|centro Quando Lucemon começa a ter seus selos removidos a atividade na Dark Area começa a aumentar, o Mundo Digital começa a reagir e então a ser destruído, desastres naturais ocorrem a cada novo selo que é removido. 460px|centro É dito que a energia negativa que compõe da Dark Area é o próprio corpo de Lucemon. 460px|centro Quando Lucemon tem seu quinto selo removido toda a barreira espaço-temporal que separa os mundos é destruída completamente. 460px|centro Os dados de um dos Seven Great Demon Lord é tão vasta que é impossível para um Digital Portal permitir a sua passagem, apenas quando o quinto selo de Lucemon é removido e toda a barreira dimensional é destruída que os SGDL podem atravessar os diferentes universos. 460px|centro O poder que ressoa de Lucemon é a própria Dark Area, Lucemon é o Super Demon Lord que representa a própria Dark Area. 460px|centro Lucemon tem tantos dados que os membros do DATS duvidam que ele pode ser classificado como um Digimon. Seu poder é tamanho que os outros Seven Great Demon Lords não podem ser comparados com ele. 460px|centro A Dark Area faz parte de Lucemon, quando algo é enviado para a Dark Area isto vai fazer parte do corpo de Lucemon. 460px|centro Como a Dark Area faz parte do corpo de Lucemon quando Lucemon começa a se despertar a Dark Area reage e fica mais ativa. Mais uma vez é confirmado que quando algo é enviado para a Dark Area isso vai fazer parte do corpo de Lucemon. 460px|centro Lucemon é o rei que controla a Dark Area e por isso é impossível que ele tenha um Tamer. 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de sentir o pecado nos outros seres, Kagura diz que ao ter controle sobre Lucemon ele teria controle sobre a própria Dark Area. 460px|centro Lucemon refere-se ao seu selo como sendo o selo da Dark Area, além disso tudo o que ocorreu até o momento foi arquitetado por ele para seu renascimento. Deve-se notar novamente que quando algo é enviado para a Dark Area se torna um material para o corpo do Lucemon. 460px|centro Lucemon é sustentado pelos pecados, enquanto os pecados existirem ele sempre será imortal, infinito e absoluto. 460px|centro Quando algo é enviado para a Dark Area é engolido por trevas como nenhuma outra, as trevas humanas. Thoma chega a conclusão que Lucemon é a própria encarnação das trevas humanas. 460px|centro Lucemon é capaz de manipular outros pecados além do pecado do orgulho. 460px|centro O Falldown Mode é apenas um corpo temporário para Lucemon, seu verdadeiro corpo existe no fundo da Dark Area na forma do Satan Mode. 460px|centro Lucemon transcende os conceitos de bem e mal. 460px|centro Lucemon Satan Mode encarna o próprio conceito de mal, junto disso todos os pecados estão em seu corpo. Categoria:Posts de blog